On the Way Down
by Yumirix
Summary: A story of how two souls meet again through a series of events, where Natsuki a University Scholar finds herself in a bind with a very clumsy student. why is this particular clumsy student any special? ;) ShizNat Rating might change in the future.
1. 1 Emerald

AN:

Hey again this is actually the very first fanfic I made for the ShizNat pairing… I honestly forgot the whole idea for this story, but I'll remember eventually

Anyways again I just do this for fun, so please go easy on me. _

Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or Mai Otome

I hope you all enjoy ;)

* * *

_- The sun sets engulfing the ocean in array of orange hues, giving warmth to a badly bruised 5 year old child with short and wild raven blue hair, silently sitting by the beach watching the horizon as tears from the child's glistening emerald eyes stream down her face. _

_A soft simple melody breaks the silence having the child stop crying. The melody captured the child making him unconsciously stand up trudging slowly towards the source of this melody, moving through a forest of trees and bushes leading the child to a small cottage beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree in bloom, where its flowers dance with the wind and where the melody was louder and more vivid. _

_The child slowly and silently took a peak in the house through the slightly open window. And there the child saw a beautiful little girl whom looks like the same age as him. The beautiful girl had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, her eyes shut as she elegantly played the piano in front of her making that sweet soft melody._

_A soft creak was heard surprising the girl making her stop playing and turn to the window and in that moment time stood still for the two as emerald eyes met crimson. They both stayed silent neither wish to turn away from the everlasting gaze, simply staring at each other's eyes as flower petals got in the cottage dancing around the room with the wind._

_Until the girl broke the silence "Ara, who are you?"_

_The raven haired child jumped in fear not knowing what happened or what to do at that moment and instead just ran away from the cottage.-_

It was around 7 am in the morning the sun was up; birds were chirping and the breeze of early spring surrounding them. Even though the dorm looks as if it is surrounded by a forest of trees, there was enough room to bring in fresh air to the student residing in the dorms. The peace of the morning broke as a scream was heard so loud it could wake the whole dormitory.

"NATSUKI! WAKE UP! It's almost 8am" the orange haired girl screamed.

"10….. mo-re min Mai~" Natsuki said sleepily as she clutched the pillow hiding her face.

Mai grunted "Natsuki we have work in 20 min and it's our first day! Get Up NOW!" she pulled the pillow and the blanket away from her friend letting the sun's rays blind Natsuki.

"fine fine am up" Natsuki mumbled. She swiftly sat up the bed making her long raven blue locks flow while she rubbed her eyes a bit. _Work that dreadful word, we even had to settle in our dorms much earlier than the other scholar students. Going through so many processes just to study here, what a hassle and that dream seems to be haunting me ever since I got here 2 weeks ago, I wonder why it feels so nostalgic though... hay _she thought.

"Give me 5 min I'll meet you downstairs" she stated running to the bathroom located at the left side of the room. The bathroom also included a walk in closet which gave them more space in the bedroom.

"you better be or I'll leave you behind" Mai replied as she went outside and closed the door.

"dang that Mai, how did she even get into my dorm room" Natsuki mumbled angrily, after she had washed her face, brushed her hair and her teeth. She pulled up her denim pants, buttoned up her blue shirt. Before she took off running downstairs, she glanced at the bed beside hers _good thing I'm not roommates with that oh so motherly Mai again, I might go crazy. I'd rather not have a roommate though_

5…..4…..3…"Mai intently looked at her watch and counted down.

"Oi! Mai, how did you get into my room!" Natsuki barked.

"1, wow you're on time for once, good girl" Mai said patting Natsuki's head.

"MAI! Am not a dog! we wouldn't even need to rush like this if I had my bike with me" muttering the last part.

"Stop whining your bike will arrive sooner than you think, plus the agency is not as far as our class buildings its just 5 blocks away"

"hmph" Natsuki said walking faster ahead.

_Ah Natsuki is such a little kid _Mai sighed.

After a few min of walking they finally reached their destination which was just a small office building.

"you better behave Natsuki" Mai said sternly which obviously irritated the raven haired girl.

"I know that, am not a child" she grunted while she knocked on the door.

And a red haired girl wearing a high pony tail, black tank top and brown cargo pants answered the door "Ah, you must be the work-study students we were waiting for" the lady grinned and dragged the two students inside the office "come on don't just stand there" and made them sit on the couch. "Yokho-chan the students have arrived!"

"Uhm are we the only work-study students in this department?" Mai asked while looking around the small office. Although it was small it could still accommodate simple furniture such as the couch that could fit about 5 people was placed by the window at the right, at the left side 2 sets of a desk and computer which were lined up with 2 empty tables, there were 2 doors down the hall and lastly a refrigerator beside the couch.

"Well in this department we need only the very skilful people, so only a few are accepted" the older woman replied proudly. Loud clicking of heels could be heard making them all look up to a woman wearing a white coat with wavy brown hair. "I believe that you must be Tokiha-san in Culinary Major and Kuga-san majoring in Mechanical Engineering, my name is Yokho the Head of the Human Resource Department" she held out her hand to the younger ones.

"nice to meet you Yohko-san" Mai enthusiastically shook her hand. Awhile Natuski just silently nodded her head in approval showing much of her disinterest in this whole meeting.

"Ah! right my name is Midori I'm the assistant department head sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier" the red head said shaking Mai's hand and looked at Natsuki's direction only receiving a cold glare.

"just get to the point what do we do here exactly?" Natsuki asked in a boring tone.

"Oi chibi don't treat your superiors like that" Midori said with the irritation plainly heard in her voice and started pinching Natsuki's cheeks.

"My name is NAT-SU-KI! Don't call me chibi!" Natsuki growled.

"Midori stop harassing the students just leave her be" Yohko scolded making Midori stop her actions and sat at the chair across the couch. Yohko sighed and started explaining "well Tokiha-san, Kuga-san seeing as you were not properly briefed in your orientation, basically you do miscellaneous jobs and will only be going to work when called or needed to do tasks entrusted to our department and don't worry these jobs are limited in campus grounds. I will contact you both through your cell phones."

"Is that all, can we leave now?" Natsuki said hastily as she stood up from the couch but was stopped by a hand pulling her back down. "Behave Natsuki" Mai said sternly making the doggy grumble and crossed her arms.

"Anyways you have your first job coming up tonight, you will both be attending a mascarade party one of you will be assigned as a waitress and the other as a student guard…"

"Judging from looks I'd say Mai would fit being the waitress and Natsuki as the guard" Natsuki twitched at Midori's suggestion. "and by the way since it's a masquerade party both of you will have to dress up hiding your identity" she added with a mischievous grin on her face, having the two gulp nervously.

Yokho lightly coughed "with that said we need you back here at the office by 5pm, your outfits will be supplied by the department and we will help you dress up and get ready for the party, Midori please pick up the outfits from the Hospitality Department and no funny business understood?" giving the three a serious face that made you not want to mess with her.

"Yes Ma'am" the three replied.

"good you are dismissed" Yokho said leaving walking her way to the door to the basement.

"Midori-san, am sorry for Natsuki's behaviour today, she is not really a morning person" Mai whispered slightly bowing.

"no worries and just Midori is fine Tokiha-san" she replied with a smile

"Let's go we still haven't checked our class schedule" Natsuki said dragging Mai out of the area.

"We'll be back later Midori" Mai waved with her free hand. When they were outside she said "neh Natsuki we already know our schedule 4 days ago, why do you want to get away from there so much?"

"I don't like them" she bluntly answered not bothering to look at her friend she continued "why do we even need to be in this work study program thing"

"we came here through scholarship remember and we needed the extra money since living in this school is so expensive"

"why can't we just get jobs outside the campus?"

"because Natsuki, Fukka University is an Island, an ISLAND, we can't just get in and out to the city every day" she said before flicking her pointer finger on Natsuki's forehead.

"Ow, that was uncalled for Mai" she growled rubbing her forehead.

"well you keep whining ever since this morning, what do you want to do now before we have to go back to the office?"

"play video games! And laze around the dorm" Natsuki exclaimed

That just earned a sweat drop from Mai as she sighed "sometimes I wonder how you top ever class when all you do is play games all day"

"I don't just play games all day, it's just the only thing I do on my free time" she replied looking at her friend "you should know this we've been roommates since 1st year high school"

"I know I know, I just envy your intelligence" the comment made the raven haired girl blush a little but shrugged it off before the other girl saw. After a short while of silence broke as both their stomachs growled. The two girls stopped and looked at each other with their slightly flushed faces.

"why don't we try out the café that was close to the culinary building?" Mai asked pointing her finger to its direction.

"well it is closer than our dorm" Natsuki replied while scratching the back of her neck looking away.

On the way to the café they find a huge soccer field with its land descending like a grassy waterless lake, it is encircled by a running track and is also beside the indoor swimming pool. The whole area had students doing their morning routines, most of them would be the sports majors preparing for the beginning of the classes. Mai noticed that Natsuki just kept staring at the soccer field, even when her emerald eyes show no emotion; she knows just what Natsuki is thinking about at that moment.

"Have you thought of getting back to the field and maybe try for your Departments soccer team?"

Natsuki looked away from the field and faced forward "ever since that boy made me broke my leg, I couldn't ride my bike for months, rehabilitation was hell" she said with a very angry look in her eyes.

"Don't be too hard on Takeda, he did make himself your personal butler throughout those months to help you. And didn't the doctor say that your leg remarkably healed as if it never broke?" placing a hand on her friends shoulder to calm her down.

"yeah sure a very useless, clueless butler that made me less annoyed with him each day" sarcastically she said while she rolled her eyes. She softened up a bit and continued "and Yeah, the doctor said to take it slow though so I just thought that I could start training again after midterms."

"that's good to hear" she said with a warm smile. "Anyways were here, Lets go have some brunch!" she exclaimed grabbing her friends arm and dragging her inside the café.

* * *

Back in Kyoto there was a small mansion with a huge garden surrounding it. The sun was at its highest peak in the sky with clouds almost hiding it giving those who reside under it a wonderful shade from the heat. And In the garden not too far from the mansion there was a girl with flowing chestnut brown hair calmly sitting down under a tree with her blue eyes plainly concentrating on the book she was reading in one hand while the other held a tea cup. Although this peaceful silence broke as a maid walked towards the girl who made the girl look up to her with a questioning look.

"Ojou-sama your plane to Fukka Island will arrive in 3 hours and you have a phone call from Suzushiro-san" she said holding out a wireless phone.

The said mistress took the phone from the maid, said "please do have the boxes from my room brought down and thank you" gave her a heart-warming smile in which made the maid blush and walk away after saying "Yes ojou-sama"

When the maid was far away she placed her ear on the phone and answered in her Kyoto-ben accent.

"Good afternoon Haruka-chan"

"BUBUZUKE! Why are you not here yet!?"

"Ara, I never thought that Haruka would be missing me"

"N-NO! I just want to offer you a challenge for knight"

"Tonight?"

"Yup that's what I said there is going to be a masquerade party tonight, so a challenge you to a scavenger hut!"

"hunt"

"that's what I said, do you accept the change?"

"challenge"

"grrr.. just answer the question Bubuzuke!"

"I accept then, so I presume that we dress up very different and try to find each other and whoever finds the other first, is the winner?"

"YES! Bwahahahaha… Just you wait bubuzuke you will never fight me tonight" and with that the call ended. _I think she means find, hmmm a masquerade party…. should be interesting._

The mistress placed down the phone next to her empty tea cup and finishes her book. After a while the sun came out from hiding making the girl retreat to the house for shelter from the sun. Inside she started rummaging her stuff in the room to prepare a costume for tonight. By the time she was satisfied with her outfit she took a short nap on her queen size bed.

_-A soft creak was heard surprising the girl, making her stop playing and turn to the window and in that moment time stood still for the two, as emerald eyes met crimson. They both stayed silent neither wish to turn away from the everlasting gaze, simply staring at each other's eyes as flower petals got in the cottage dancing around the room with the wind._

_Until the girl broke the silence "Ara, who are you?"_

_The raven haired child jumped in fear not knowing what happened or what to do at that moment and instead just ran away from the cottage._

_The chestnut haired girl started going after the raven but stopped by the time she saw a locket with a wolf beautifully etched on its front dropped on the ground. She picked it up and opened it and saw a smudged picture, but it can still clearly show that it was a picture of an old woman with long blue hair. She started running through the forest in hopes of finding the child who may own the said locket she was clutching in her hands. She stopped running by the time she reached the empty beach. Only realizing that it was getting dark, with that thought she started walking back to the house.-_

The mistress woke up from her slumber, slowly opening her eyes she looked to her side where the clock was located _ara, I still have an hour left…. A long hot bath should be nice.._

She stood up from her bed and headed out her room which was located at the west wing of the mansion. The large bath room that she going to is actually just across the hall for her convenience, since she is the only mistress living in that small mansion.

Once she got in the dressing room area she began undressing herself showing her smooth flawless skin. She then took a short shower before entering the hot pool, which gave of that misty cloudy atmosphere with also a scent of lavender engulfing her. As she started to relax in the pool she thought back to her dream a few moments ago _that house…. Have I been there before…if I did why can't I remember anything else apart from that?..._ she looked up at the bathroom ceiling and said with a whisper "was it simply just a dream, meeting the owner of such beautiful emerald eyes?"

* * *

That was the first chapter I'll post the second chapter up once I remember my plans for this story was X_X

I hope the story didn't bore you _

Continuing this story will again depend on your reviews ;)

See ya guys

Yumirix


	2. 2 Captive

AN: hey there again well this is chapter 2 I finished it quite recently but am not really satisfied with it. But then again I don't know what else to write.

Am not good at writing, am purely an amateur who want to share story ideas that are stuck in my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, link of the drawings are my friend's drawing. The OC Jinrix is also my friend's character and OC Ayumi is mine

Update I am so sorry I will be posting the links in my profile I hope you take the time to look into it for reference :)

Please read and review I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2

As the sun has started to set a helicopter descends to the open grounds in the mansion in Kyoto. When it finally landed, butlers loaded the plane with boxes and luggage's.

"ojou-sama your ride has arrived and will be ready to leave once you have boarded" a long violet wavy haired maid informed through the closed door of the room.

The mistress came out of the room in her outfit for this evening's party flashed the maid her beautiful smile. "Thank you Ayumi, I will leave the mansion to you and Jinrix to keep things in order while I'm gone" winked at her and made the head maid blush. The mistress just giggled at the thought of her head maid having a huge crush on the head of security in the mansion.

"y-yes Ma'am" she gave a short bow not bothering to hide her flustered face. And escorted the mistress to the helicopter, where all the maids and butlers in line bowed to her in unison.

Before the chestnut haired girl boarded the helicopter she noticed that a sky blue haired butler was about to board the helicopter with her.

She looked at him and asked "Ara Jinrix didn't I ask of you to stay in the mansion while I finish my studies in Fukka University?"

He just gave her an innocent smile "I assure ojou-sama I will only be helping you with your luggage's and will come back to the mansion and stay there as you requested"

Believing in her butler she gave him a nod and smiled. When she was sitting in the helicopter comfortably, Jinrix gave a signal to the pilot to leave. All the employees whom reside in the mansion just watched the helicopter leave the vicinity and fly towards Fukka Island.

* * *

"Oi! That's too tight" the girl with blue hair complained as her chest was being bound by bandages. "Do I…. really have to… hide my chest for this?" gave the red head an icy glare.

"it's just for the night chibi" after she secured the bandages, she patted the younger girl. "I'll leave your clothes here, and hurry up" walked out the room leaving the younger girl to dress up.

"Don't call me chibi!.." she grabbed the clothes and stared at it with a questioning look "Do I really have to wear all this?" even without hearing a reply for her question she didn't complain anymore and started to dress up in the outfit. By the time she was done she went towards the car located outside the office.

"Natsuki? Is that you?" a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes and in a waitress outfit asked surprisingly.

It took a long time for Natsuki to figure out that it was her friend who was talking to her "Ah Mai… I couldn't recognize you" scratching the back of her head.

"You should look at yourself Natsuki… it's like you're a totally different person….. a very dashing one too" giving a huge knowing grin to Natsuki.

The other girl ended up blushing at the comment but shrugged it off "can we just leave now and get this over with" she said as she went inside the car dragging the waitress with her.

"Alright Ms. grumpy pants" patting the grumpy girls head to calm down, but received an icy glare in return.

The moment Midori started the car Yohko was at the passenger seat watching the two younger girls buckle in. "I will remind you again with what you are going to do once you get there ok?"

The both of them just nodded their head silently. And the car started moving heading to the campus square, which was located in the middle of the campus.

"Alright, Tokiha-san you are to go straight to the kitchen which is at the east wing of the building and look for Ms. Maria" she then faced Natsuki "Kuga-san your job is quiet simple, all you do is walk around and scout the west wing on the first and second floor of the building and make sure nobody is lounging around the rooms there."

"is that clear to the both of you?"

"yes Yokho-sensei" there answered in unison before looking out the window to see the campus square in awe of its beauty.

The square was huge as it is surrounded by trees with a building that was built for events, parties, musicals in renaissance theme architecture. The said building had a garden at the back and an open field at the front.

"we are here!, oh chibi, Mai make sure you don't say your real names to the guests when they ask" Midori said as she unlocked the doors.

"Hai" they both said taking off their seatbelt and out of the car after that the car drove off.

The both off them started walking to their positions saying goodbye to each other and maybe meet on the dance floor located at the lobby. The building was not packed with people yet since it is still an hour early.

All the staff present started preparing themselves for the party, in a haste to do some final touches. The lobby was decorated in blue and purple with candles all around along with some cocktail table surrounding the dance floor in the middle. The stage was set up at the second floor framed by two grand staircases leading to it.

Awhile things are being set up some of the guards was walking around the building to know their area well enough not to get lost.

It was about a quarter before 8 when people started coming in you could see people in gowns, dresses, and suits. It was as if living in the renaissance era with their parties and decorative masks that would have covered part of your face.

Smoke suddenly appeared on stage startling the crowd as a woman with wavy pink hair that reached her shoulder wearing a long peach colour gown, appeared from the fog and without a mask.

The crowd was startled by the fact that the woman did not wear a mask but they were all relieved for a fact that it made them trust her "Ladies and Gentlemen pardon me for startling you with such an entrance. I am Fumi Himeno and as one of the board members of this academy, I welcome you to Fukka University" everyone gave her round of applause while some very whistling in excitement for the coming year.

"Before I leave you all to your own endeavours, I have a challenge for you… in this challenge you are to find the chairman of this University among you in the crowd… the prize for this challenge as well as special awards for the night will be announced at the end of our program…. Now please mingle, dance and enjoy your welcoming but keep in mind, don't reveal your true identity to anyone" Ms. Fumi left the stage and the crowd started to wonder why they can't reveal themselves.

Some would whisper "I heard from the seniors that you won't be able to graduate if you reveal your true identity in the welcome party", "I heard rumours that it brings you 5 years bad luck". Although this unrest among the crowd died down after a few min by the time the music came alive. Some started dancing but most were eating and talking to each other introducing each other with pen names instead.

And within the crowd you can clearly hear someone scream out "BUBUZUKE! Stop minding from me!" whatever that means people would stare but some just ignored her totally letting her go wild.

* * *

Natsuki POV

After the announcement I started to walk around my post _would be soo cool if the prize is a get out of Fukka island card… can't believe we can't get out of here till the end of the school year… that just sucks.. _Sighing at the thought, I mindlessly started to look around the rooms and corridors I was assigned too. _This job is boring… but at least I get to be alone, crowds are annoying. _The lights were all off in the corridors, guessing that it could save electricity. There was no need for lights anyways since the moon and street lamps gave enough light through the windows for me to see where I was going.

After a few rounds I decided to take a break. Instead of going back to the lobby where everyone is, I went to a balcony in the room at the end of the west wing at the second floor. I leaned at the rails of the balcony and took a deep long breath. _Why do I have to dress up like this…. Can't even breathe in this thing…._Under the moonlight you can see that I was wearing a dark blue uniform with silver linings and small button designs on the shoulders, the design is similar to that of a chef's uniform without the overly large buttons. I wore black slacks along with black combat boots. For my head well I wore a black short wig and a black mask that only covered the eye level area of my face. (art/OC-Hikari-Kiisaragi-2-183081507)

The moment I closed my eyes to feel the calming breeze I heard a soft melody that was too loud for it to coming from the lobby. I opened my eyes to see a faint light coming from the curtained window beside the room I was. _So much for my break… that door was locked earlier though…. weird… hay…. _I started to walk towards the room beside the room where I was but stopped in front of the closed door. Hearing the melody once again my head started to hurt and the song being played was oh so familiar to me.

_Itai… why the hell does my head hurt…_ I winced at the pain till it subsided a bit and slowly opened the door. In that room I saw a small office area at the right side corner along with a book shelf, by the window there was a long purple couch with a coffee table at the side and lastly at the left side of the room there was a grand piano. Playing the piano was a girl with long dark blue hair wearing a black short sleeved turtle neck jacket over her light blue flowing dress ( art/OC-Aikawa-Isumi-Richardson-183099604). With the beauty in front of me along with the melody that hasn't stopped caught me in a trance.

My heart started pounding, after the song finished the girl looked my way, showing her crimson eyes that could captivate you the second you look at them. For some reason I couldn't help but just stare at her eyes. At that moment I completely forgot why I was there.

"Is something wrong dear stranger?" the lady calmly asked in a very sweet manner.

I only stood there like an idiot, ogling at her like some pervert. _I….. I what was I here for again?... wait a second why am I still staring… but wow she is pretty…. And her eyes, there is just something about them…. Why? What?_

I was startled at the sight of her walking towards me; her lips formed a charming smile that gave shivers down my spine.

"do you see something you like?" teasingly she whispered when we are a few inches apart.

I could feel the heat rose up to my cheeks at this moment and my body stiffened at how close we were. "n-n-noo…. Ah… I-I mean y-yes… uhm uh wait… I'm sorry Miss…" I bowed my head down. _Good call Natsuki act like an idiot in front of a pretty girl…. So stupid…. _

The only reply I could get was a small chuckle; I then slowly looked up to find her by the piano again. "No need to be sorry stranger-han". A good few min of silence filled the room _Why was I here again?... or right the job….. uhm uh what the hell should I say… _before I knew it she was in front of me again although not as close as before. It was then that I actually realized that she was taller than by a few mere 2 inches. But I disregarded that thought because she could be wearing heels or something. _Why did I bother comparing our height anyways….. _

She made that beautiful chuckle yet again "stranger-han is cute when he blushes"… _ahhhhhhh is she flirting with me… come on speak up idiot….. ok deep breathe… _I let out a breathe I never thought I was holding"Am very sorry for being rude Miss, but this area is off limits"…

She had a small cute grin that led me to blush again "would stranger-han care to have a dance with me?"… _she just, she just ignored me….. _I was a bit annoyed but was too lazy to fight over it "then please let me escort you to the dance floor" I forced a smile and held out my arm for her. She gently wrapped her left arm around my right. I couldn't help but glance at her way at the corner of my eye. _She is even more beautiful up close… she smells nice too… beautiful scent of lavender…_ my eyes grew wide…._ why is it so familiar.._

A giggling sound got me to break away from my daze. I looked up to those beautiful red eyes staring at me, staring at me intensely as if I was a food platter and I could feel my blood rising to my cheeks, I immediately looked away. _Gah… damn it get moving Natsuki… "_Such a gentleman you are stranger-han but would you kindly take me outside to the garden, I don't do very well in crowds" she said.

_Good Idea I don't like crowds either _"of course ma'am" I replied as we started walking out of the building.

"please call me Vivi for tonight, stranger-han"

"in return call me Duran" _calling her ma'am over and over again is tiring._

"Du-ran" she said in a sweet voice, once we got to step outside she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't forget our dance Duran-kun" she winked and smiled mischievously.

I turned beat red at the short distance between us _too close, too close _I looked around to see if anyone was around and slowly held her waist and started swaying with the wind.

_its odd how I just let her do these things... I have a job now.. yet here I am dancing with this beautiful lady..._

Having her in my arms was confusing, nerve-wracking but at the same time it felt right, it felt comfortable. She looked at me, staring at me, staring at my very soul.

Unconsciously we started moving closer and closer together and honestly she was absolutely beautiful up close, I would love to see what is under that mask and touch those soft luscious lips of hers; I felt a vibration and a ring coming from her. _stop it natsuki.. you were about to kiss some random stranger you just met... I must be crazy__  
_

"that is my queue to leave, thank you for the dance Duran-kun.." she kissed my cheek and walked away. Walked away like a model strutting on a runway, teasing you with no end.

I was dumbfounded, rooted to the floor beneath me trying to process what just happened but at that moment I just knew that my heart was already her captive.

* * *

AN: I was having second thoughts with the ending _ anyways please do review and comment. That way we can develop this story better

Ja ne

Yumirix


End file.
